Once Upon A Midwinter
by incompetent.twitch
Summary: there aren't enough stories about Princess Lianne, so I took it upon myself to write a new one. There will most likely be fluff, but plenty of other stuff to go along, including a certain redheaded spy's brother...
1. Once Upon A Midwinter: Chapter 1

**ONCE UPON A MIDWINTER**

**a/n: This is my first fic, though I have spent months reading others and writing this one. Constructive criticism is welcomed, as are flamers.They make me laugh! Anyways, on to the story.**

**_Chapter 1_**:

Midwinter had always been one of Lianne's favorite times of the year. The she had only been attending the Midwinter Balls for 3 years, she had always been excited by the decorations and gifts. As far back as she could remember, she recalled her parents dressed in all of their splendor bidding her goodnight before they left to dance the night away.

Several years ago it had been time for Roald to attend. Then Shinkokami, now his wife of 2 years, had been introduced to the Tortallan Court. So too had Kally, now ruling as the Emperor of Carthak, and Liam. Then it had been Lianne's turn.

She remembered everything that had happened on the night of her very first Midwinter Ball vividly. She sighed happily now, remembering. Her dress had been fantastic, a hazel green that brought out her hazel eyes. Her hair had been coiled and pinned, much like it was now.

Her reminiscing was interrupted by her mother's musical voice. "Lia," it teased, no less than the eyes than Lianne herself had inherited. "Why are you out here, in the cold? There are plenty of young men inside to warm a young sixteen year old girl, much like yourself. And I must admit, that Faleron is looking quite handsome tonight."

"Mother!" Lianne cried, a blush spreading across her face. She didn't like talking about her love interest, especially not with her mother. "You're married! Da'll be upset."

Thayet's laugh was a reassuring sound. "No, he's too captivated by the other women in there." Lia grinned, knowing her mother was joking. "Come, we'll enter together.

* * *

Lianne had been inside the ballroom for quite some time now. '_Where did Faleron go?_' she wondered to herself. She had seen him when she had entered, but she was sure that she had seen him heading outside to the gardens not more than 5 minutes ago. She decided to follow him.

She slipped outside, hoping she would not be missed. She knew that that would be unlikely. Considering the fact that she was still considered to be the only eligible Princess, even though she had been with Faleron for a year (a/n I'm not sure if they had girlfriends and boyfriends and all that stuff back then, but just bare with me, ok?). Breathing in the cool night air, she began to stroll through the gardens. As she walked, she reflected on her relationship with Faleron.

None of the information about her and Faleron was kept secret. She wished with an aching heart that some of the more private stuff had not gotten out, but alas, it had. She also wished that she could find out how anybody had known about it in the first place.

Whenever she was with Faleron, she felt as if her heart just rose through her body and into her throat. This only happened when she was around him, and she loved it. No one else could make her feel so happy.

Turning a bend, she sensed that Faleron was near. As always, her heart rose to it's familiar place at the back of her throat. She turned another bend and stopped dead. What she saw was enough to make her heart cease it's beating, tumble out of her wide open mouth, and fall to the ground, shattering into a million pieces.


	2. Once Upon A Midwinter: Chapter 2

**Once Upon A Midwinter:**

**Chapter 2**

Hola! I know that I only got one review, but it made me feel good so I'm updating anyways! Thanks Alianne Cooper! And you find out what happened with Faleron in this chappie. I also get to introduce one of my fav fic characters. YAY!

Okay, so on to the story.

Shocked thoughts ran through Lianne's mind, only one of which she could fully comprehend. _Faleron! Faleron, kissing Lady Cecily!_ Recovering enough for the tears to start flowing, she raced back to the palace, her home, where she had always been safe from harm. But right now it wasn't going to protect her. Why did this have to happen? What had she done? She couldn't make herself think of anything else as she tripped and stumbled her way back.

Lianne raced through the open doors. Everyone gasped as they saw my pale tear-streaked face. She knew what they were thinking. 'What was wrong with her? Who did she break up with? She's the _Princess_, she wouldn't be crying if she did break up!"

The rumors would start in 5 minutes.

She was timing it.

In all honesty, she would not have been as heartbroken as she was if Faleron and she had just broken up. But no, he was _cheating_ on her! She had never been so angry and upset in her entire life. She was interrupted from her murderous thoughts **(a/n: I could kill someone with this…lol, inside joke, sorry)** by a thunderous knock on her door. Dreading the worst (her father) she opened the door. She was slightly surprised to see her older brother, Liam, standing there.

He took in Lianne's appearance. "You look _terrible_." he said finally. His lips twitched in amusement. Lianne glared.

"You're not very nice." she said angrily, and tried to shut the door on him. Liam stopped her, and she sighed. She couldn't be mad at Liam. _He_ had done nothing wrong.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked, gentler now. Lianne sniffed, not wanting to cry. She'd already cried more in the past 10 minutes than she had in her entire life. Eventually, she gave in.

Liam put an arm around her and led her inside, shutting the door behind them. He led Lianne over to a couch and sat her down, holding her supportively, just like an older brother should. She turned her head so that she could cry into his shoulder. A few minutes later, she had calmed down slightly, and was able to chokingly tell Liam what happened.

"I know that everyone said that my first heartbreak was coming soon, but I didn't want to believe them. I knew that Faleron and I probably woudn't be 'together for ever', but I didn't want our relationship to end like this." she sighed. "Maybe I should have gone further, like he wanted me to…"

"No, Lianne, listen to me." Liam said gruffly, grabbing her shoulders and turning her so that she was looking in the eye. "You _never_ have to do anything that you don't want with yourself. I know you think that that would have kept you together, but it wouldn't. It would have ended eventually. Believe me, I _know_."

"And how would you know?" she asked scornfully, knowing what her brother had said was true, and yet not wanting to believe him.

"Lianne, I have done many things over my squire years that I am not proud of." he said quietly. "Mind you, it was all very legal, but I wish that the heartbreaks could have been prevented."

Lianne sighed. Then a thought struck her. "How come you don't call me 'Lia' anymore?" she asked.

Liam's eyes twinkled. "You're changing the subject." he accused.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" she asked playfully. Liam grinned, and began to tickle her. She shrieked and laughed, begging him to stop. He knew her too well. Eventually he ceased.

"It's a good thing I stopped now." Liam said. He grinned wickedly, and Lianne made a face. "Otherwise, you may have wet yourself."

She stuck out her tongue at him, and laughed again. "You still didn't answer my question." she pointed out.

He shrugged. "I didn't think that you wanted to be called Lia anymore." he explained. "I was sure that you thought it was childish."

"I don't." she said. "I miss it." She sighed again. "I miss everything from when we were younger. I wish I always had someone around here to cheer me up."

"Well, aren't you glad that I came then?" said a low, quiet voice from behind her.

Turning around, Lianne gasped. "You're back!"

* * *

When Lianne had been younger, she had been part of a threesome that never did anything without one another. The other two had been her brother, Liam, and her brother's best friend, Alan of Pirate's Swoop. The three had been inseparable since Lianne had been 3 years old and Liam and Alan had been 5. They became the troublemakers of the palace. Playing pranks on the nobles, and annoying their famous parents and their famous tempers.

Then, Liam and Alan had turned 10, and begun Page training in the Palace. Lianne was suddenly left alone, because the boys were to busy to be able to see her much. She didn't really want to become a page. She wanted to fight and protect her kingdom, of course, but she would much rather be something more of a rider. So her mother, Thayet, taught her everything she remembered from her K'mir days. Lianne especially loved the riding tricks.

This lasted for two years, until _Lianne_ turned 10. Then she was sent to the Convent. She hated it there, and was appalled to learn that she had a knack for ladylike behaviors.

She was out of the convent in 3 years.

Then she was introduced to court at the grand age of 13. Even then, she'd had people's eyes following her. Then the war with Scanra started. Roald, being the crown Prince and a new Knight of the Realm, was sent to Fort Mastiff. Liam and Alan had both left with their own Knight-masters to protect the border. Luckily, she was able to see them at Midwinter time.

_

* * *

_

_Recap: 'Turning, Lianne gasped. "You're back!"_

Alan of Pirate's Swoop grinned, hazel eyes twinkling mischievously, looking very much like Liam right then. "Of course I came _back_, where would I go, home to my lovely mother and missing twin? Thom is no fun at all. And you're _much_ easier on the eyes."

Lianne blushed, and Liam grinned. Liam knew that when Lia had been 15, she had had a huge crush on Alan, which she thought unreturned. She did not realize, however, that Alan had felt the same way about her. Liam wondered then if they still had those feelings for each other. Alan would _never_ hurt Lia like Faleron had.

"You're just playing with my maiden's heart." Lia scoffed. "I can't take the pain."

"Dearest Lia, I would never hurt you! I care for you too much." Alan replied. Liam rolled his eyes. Alan always appeared to be joking, but in reality, normally he wasn't. It was the same thing now. Lia, in turn, sighed to herself. She never knew when Alan was joking or not.

"I believe you Alan." Lia sighed, acting now. "I only wish that your feelings are true." She fluttered her eyelashes.

Alan grinned and pulled her into a hug, which she returned. "I'm glad you guys are back." Lianne whispered.


	3. Once Upon A Midwinter: Chapter 3

**Once Upon A Midwinter:**

**Chapter 3**

a/n: yay! Thanks much to Alianne Cooper, FanFictionFantom and jollyrancher-j2k for reviewing.

**Jollyrancher-j2k**: I think that Midwinter is around December 20-30…I'm not really sure how long it lasts, but my guess is that it ends around/before the new year, but I'm not sure. And thanks for telling me about the ages! I'd just recently read a lot of fics that had the aging like that, but I am most likely wrong. Thanx again!

**FanFictionFantom**: Thanks for reviewing! Yes Lianne is a Princess. However, in the story, she is too upset to give a reaction worthy of a Princess, and acts like any other heartbroken girl. Did that make any sense? I hope soo…

* * *

Lianne spent the next hour and a half catching up with Liam and Alan. She hadn't yet forgotten what had happened with Faleron, but they made her feel better. Especially Alan. He joked with her, teased her, and teased Liam, which Lianne thought was funniest. Soon enough, she was getting tired.

Lianne yawned. Liam immediately stopped yelling at Alan and turned to his younger sister. "You need sleep." he commented, gazing at her drooping eyelids.

"No, I'll b-b-be fin." she said with another shuddering yawn. "Okay, maybe I do. Will you guys still be here tomorrow?"

"Of course." Alan responded. "How could we leave? We haven't even been to a ball yet!"

Lianne grinned. "Will you save a dance for me?" she asked, eyes twinkling mischeviously.

"Fair Lady, I'd do anything for you!" Alan replied. Lianne laughed, and Liam grinned.

"G'night, Lia." Liam said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll take you riding tomorrow. We found a new trail on the way here." Lia smiled and agreed. Liam left, leaving her and Alan alone.

Alan gave her one of his famous women-winning smiles. Lianne smiled back, but she did not miss the butterfly feeling in her stomach. It was gone as soon as it had come. Then Alan spoke.

"I know that you are tired now, but would you like to go swimming tonight with some friends?" Alan asked. "Aly's coming back to visit, and she's bringing her 'guy' with her. Would you like to meet them?"

"Of course!" Lia squealed. Then she smiled. "Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem." he replied easily. Lia stepped forward and brushed his cheek in a kiss. Something about that made her body go _very_ warm. A new feeling overtook her, and she wasn't sure she liked it. She stepped away from him.

"Sleep well, Lia." Alan said, and with a final smile, he left, leaving many of Lia's new questions unanswered.

* * *

Alan could not believe what that simple kiss on the cheek had done to him. Warmth had filled his body. He hadn't felt this way a year ago! Why now? Why now, when her heart had just been broken. He would have to be careful with his feelings. He didn't want to chase Lia away. Their friendship was too important to him.

He needed to talk to someone. Namely, Liam.

Liam sat and listened to his best friend talk for a few minutes. Then he was silent for a few minutes. He was thinking, something he didn't do very often. He normally just plunged in without planning ahead. Luckily, he had a lot of good luck and very rarely came out with the situation still bad.

Finally, he spoke. "I don't mind you having feelings for Lia. In fact, when we younger, I thought that you guys would end up getting married some day. Remember?"

Alana pulled a face which made Liam grin. "Of course. How could I forget?" Then he sighed. "I just don't want to hurt her. She's already gone and gotten her heart broken, and I'm sure she's heard from the court ladies about my many exploits with all of them. I hadn't really cared before, but now I'm very much aware of my bad reputation."

Liam now wore a crooked grin. "I know what you mean. My parents have been after me for a few months now to find someone to settle down with. Luckily, I get to choose who I want to marry. Unfortunately, all the women just want one night stands. Not exactly what I'm looking for anymore."

Alan grunted in response. "Same here. I want to fall in love, no doubt about that, but whenever the talk of marriage comes up, I just want to hide. I guess I'm afraid that I'm going to end up marrying someone I'm not really in love with. It's one of my biggest fears."

Liam couldn't help snorting. His previous grin was now reflected on Alan's face. "I'll help you with whatever I can. I never even really _liked_ Faleron all that much. I wasn't about to say that to Lia, but I'm glad the twit is gone." The two of them shared a laugh.

"Thanks, Liam. I appreciate it." And with that final note, Alan left his friend's room.

* * *

Lia woke up with a slight headache. This was because she was so confused about her haywire feelings that she took out her hidden bottle of rum and proceeded to get slightly tipsy. Not enough to remember to take all of her clothes off before bed, but enough to forget to but the bottle away.

Suddenly her door slammed open. Lia groaned as the noise caused her headache to flare. She then rolled over so that she wouldn't have to deal with the light from the corridor flooding in.

"Lia!" A voice, Liam's groaned. "I knew I shouldn't have left you alone last night! You got drunk! I'm going to go get you a hangover remedy, but I want you dressed for riding by the time I come back. Is that clear?" When Lia did not answer, he bellowed "NOW, LIA!"

She tumbled out of bed as the door slammed a second time. Muttering nasty words under breath, she headed into the privy, and took a cold bath. Then she changed into light tan breeches, a forest green shirt that accented her eyes, and a leather belt and boots. They were actually fake leather, because Lia hated harming animals, but it looked enough like the real material to fool almost anyone. Lastly, she put her Raven's Armory dagger into a small sheath hanging from her belt. Then her door slammed for a third time.

Lia winced. Liam, not at all happy with his sister's antics, handed her a steaming mug filled with the hangover remedy. She winced as it burned down her throat, but grinned once she was done. "Come now, Liam, don't tell me _you've_ never been drunk before. Don't try to deny it either, because I've seen you!"

Liam's lips twitched, and his face broke into a grin. "Okay, you got me. Let's say we forget this conversation and head out to the stables, hmm?" Lia answered with a grin.

Twenty minutes later found them saddling their horses. Liam had a sorrel gelding named Dragon, to once again commemorate the Shang Man he was named after. Lia rode a dapple-gray mare named Chavi, after the K'mir Horse God **(a/n: was Chavi the West Wind God? I can't remember…)**. Lia had only owned Chavi for 2 months, after her horse Kahri died. She stilled missed Kahri, but she loved Chavi just as much.

The siblings rode quietly for a while. Suddenly Lia turned to Liam with a grin on her face. "Remember when we used to race?" she asked innocently. He responded with a laugh, and they immediately kicked their horses into a gallop. They raced for a good 100 meters, not noticing the eerie silence that enveloped the forest. Suddenly Liam's Dragon stopped. Lia halted Chavi, confused. Dragon had _never_ done this. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a wizzing through the air. An arrow struck Liam high in his shoulder. Lianne screamed.

**

* * *

a/n: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I've been too busy reading Harry Potter fics about Lily and James. My favorites are filled with L/J fics. I know this ending is pretty crappy, but I wanted to get it out faster, and my sister had deleted the other ending I had. So now I sit here, typing randomly, with one headphone of my IPod on. Until next tim!**

**twitch**


End file.
